


Anxiety and Jealousy

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim became single and thought he also had a thing for girls, Mayim hoped that he would notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety and Jealousy

It’s been like a year since Jim and Todd broke up but Jim didn’t date anyone else yet. He focused on his career and hanged out with his friends, he spend most of his time with Mayim.

One day at the set of Big Bang, Jim ran after Mayim eager to share something to her.

“Hey! Mayim!” He called.  
“Hey? What’s up?” She replied as she enters their dressing room. He followed her and settled himself on the couch and sat beside her.

“Well. I wanna share something to you.” He began. “I’m listening.” She replied. He took a deep breathe “I think I like someone.” He confessed and blushed. “And she’s a she.” He added. She was surprised hearing him say it. “Wow. Who is she?” She asked with a bit of fear that it wasn’t her. “I don’t wanna name her yet. But she’s smart. She’s nice… She’s funny. I don’t know.” He described as he blushed. Mayim built a feeling inside hoping it was her for she has been in love with him ever since they met but she kept it and now that he is single and is into girls as well, she had a huge hope that them being together isn’t too much to ask. “Well. If you think she’s a good person then give it a go.” She advised him and he felt excited as he considers her advice.

Ever since that day, Mayim has been very keen and perceptive with the way he interacts with her that she can’t resist putting meaning in everything he does concluding that she was the one he was talking about and it made her expect so much.

After a couple of weeks, Jim went to her again about to confess something. “What’s up?” She asked. “Uhm. I want to tell you something but don’t tell everyone yet.” He began making her feel nervous. “Promise me?” He assured. “Okay.” She replied.

“Well the girl I’ve been talking about. The one that I kinda like? Her name is Lea.” He confessed.

“Lea.” She repeated as she felt pain across her chest. “Yes! Do you know her?” He asked after noticing a surprise gesture from her. “No.” She replied. “So. Yeah. Uhm, I was actually thinking… Should I ask her out? Or should I just stay cold or something? You know I’m not good in this.” He seek for her advice. She paused for a while. “Well… Maybe you should ask her out… To know her better.” She suggested. “Yeah! You’re right!” He replied as he knew his idea was a good one. “Thanks, Mayim! You’re the best.” Jim became very excited and quickly left after their conversation ended leaving Mayim alone. She sighed with pain after discovering that he was into some other girl and not her when she actually thought there was a chance for them.

After that day, Jim would hang with Mayim telling her how did his date with Lea go and how things worked and as Mayim hear how smooth everything goes between them, the more she loses hope that he would still change his mind about her. It has been about a month since Jim started going out with Lea and he went to Mayim to ask for some advice again.

As they were at the coffee shop having a coffee break in between their shoots. “How is it going between you and Lea?” Mayim pretended her interest in listening to his stories about Lea for it has always been the topic that he was interested in talking about. “Oh! Great! More than great!” He replied. “Anything new?” She asked. He paused and thought about something so deep. “Mayim. Are you okay with this?” He asked vaguely making Mayim feel uncomfortable.

Oh no, does he know how I feel? Was it too obvious? What should I say? Okay I’ll pretend clueless.

“What do you mean? Okay with what?” She asked. “I mean, with this? Me talking about some random girl you don’t know that I like…” He explained. “What? No! Why would I be? I mean you like her? Why would I be not okay with that?” She replied defensively. “Well. I just thought because you know, you’re the only girl that I spent most of the time with ever since we met. And things might change if ever I’ll have Lea as my girlfriend.” He shared making Mayim feel her heart was pricked inside. “That’s fine. You like her, then go for it! You don’t have to think about me. I mean, go make yourself happy and in love. You deserve it.” She told him despite her words being against what her heart wants to say. Jim gave her a big smile. “You always have the best advices. I’m so glad I have you in my life.” He told her. “I’m gonna go now.” He quickly informed her and kissed her in her forehead before leaving. “Take care!” Mayim shouted as he runs from a distance.

I’m so glad I have you too in my life. But I actually wish I have you.

-

One time at the set of Big Bang, Jim brought Lea to the set surprising everyone including Mayim. Everyone began asking who is she and he gladly introduced her to them. Kunal, Kaley, Johnny, Melissa and Simon had the same feeling that Mayim has been in love with Jim ever since and they could see the pain in her eyes every time Jim talks about Lea in front of her and now that they are meeting each other in person, they knew Mayim wasn’t very fine with it and they knew she is concealing her agonies and she is trying to be fine with it for Jim.

During the break, Mayim went with Kaley and Kunal to have some beverage at the other side of the stage. “I don’t really like her.” Kunal told them as he pertained to Lea. “Me too.” Kaley supported but Mayim remained silent. “Mayim, how about you? What do you think about her?” Kaley asked. She took a quick sip on her beverage and glanced quickly at Jim and Lea conversing at the other side of the stage. “He seems happy with her.” She said. Kunal decided to leave and let the girls talk. “I’m gonna get more drink for me.” As soon as he left silence crept in between Kaley and Mayim.

“You’re in love with, Jim. Aren’t you?” Kaley cracks in startling Mayim.  
“What? Me? In love with Jim? No. What made you think that?” She denied and faked a laugh. Kaley raised her eyebrows as she knew how bad Mayim is in lying with her feelings. “Sweetie, I could see how your eyes sparkles when you’re with him. Your eyes don’t lie.” Kaley told her. “No. That’s not true. Come on.” Mayim continued to deny. “Well. I believe in what I believe. You can talk to me whenever you’re ready to admit to yourself that you’re in love with Jim.” Kaley refused to ride Mayim’s denial and she walked away to her dressing room. Mayim felt alone, she took a glance again at Jim and Lea and she felt so much pain in her heart.

I wouldn’t be hurt if I don’t have feelings for him.

Mayim realized and she decided to talk to Kaley after all the scenes were taken.

She knocked on Kaley’s dressing room. “Hey.” She greeted her. “Hey.” She greeted back as Mayim enters. “Can I have a moment with you?” Mayim asked and Kaley didn’t refuse. “About the thing a while back…” Mayim began. “Are you aware now that you have feelings for Jim?” Kaley went straight to the point stunning Mayim. “Uh… Yes.” She barely admitted. “Tell me about it.” Kaley demanded. Mayim took a deep breathe before she starts talking. “It- it started way back since I met him but I held myself back because I respect that he was with Todd…” She opened up. “But they were together for so long? Didn’t you get tired?” Kaley wondered. “No.” Mayim sighed. “He has been so affectionate and sweet and caring to me, it was hard for me to stop these feelings inside me. And when I knew he was single again, my faith was awakened, and when he told me he like this girl, I thought that if ever he’ll like a girl, I would be somehow in the top of the list, but I guess I was too cocky to think that way… It’s just that I expected too much. And now he’s dating Lea, I don’t think I could wait another twelve years for him to like me… Or love me.” She continued. Kaley sympathized with her. “Why don’t you tell him you love him. He deserves to know that.” She suggested. “But what if he rej-”  
“What if he doesn’t and he’s just waiting for you too?” Kaley cuts in Mayim’s negative thinking. “I see how much he cares for you and if it’s not love, I don’t know what that is. Maybe it’s more than love.” Kaley enlightened her. Mayim thought thoroughly. “Maybe you’re right. I should tell him.” She realized. Mayim thanked Kaley and decided to talk to Jim that same day.

As soon as Mayim saw Jim, she brought him to her dressing room to talk. “I’m gonna tell you something, really important.” She informed him as they entered her dressing room. “Me too!” He told her making her wonder. “Okay? So you go first.” She told him. “No, it’s something really… You go first.” He replied. “It’s more bigger, okay? Now tell me about it.” She ecstatically told him.

“Okay… So I haven’t told anyone about this and I want you to be the first one to know.” He told her. “I’m listening.” She focused on his words.

“Well. I went out with Lea last night and… W-we made love.” He confessed as he blushed. Mayim was stunned and she felt like the room minimized over her and it’s suffocating her. “You made love? You mean like a second base?” She asked. “Yes.” He replied and his cheek flushed pink. “Wow.” She failed to respond any further. “And guess what? She’s my girlfriend now. And it was all because of you!” He told her making her confused. “Me? What did I do?” She wondered. “Well you told me to go for it and give it a shot and I did, and look! Everything’s just so smooth.” He said with much pleasure on his voice not knowing Mayim’s heart is breaking. “Wow, Jim… I’m… So happy for you.” She faked a smile. “Me too! Thanks to you!” Mayim saw the happiness in his face and she thought if it would still be a good idea if she confesses her feelings for him. “So what is it that you’re gonna say?” He asked her gladly. Mayim’s heart broke into pieces, she felt like her stomach turned upside down that her heart burns. “Uh…” She tried to think fast of another story to tell. “Damn. I forgot what I was gonna say.” She mumbled. “What? That’s silly! I thought-”  
“I think I’m gonna have to go.” She panicked as she realize how tears began to crawl up her eyes. “What? Mayim? Wait.” Jim tried to call her but she left the room immediately and broke down in the comfort room. Suddenly Kaley went out of the cubicle and comforted her.

“What happened?” Kaley asked sympathetically. Mayim took quite sometime before she was able to speak for she was in deep agony. “They’re together now.” Mayim cried. Kaley gave her a hug and stroked her back to make her feel better. “It’s gonna be okay.” Kaley cheered as Mayim continued to cry. After a while, Kaley told Mayim to get herself up and wash her face and stop crying. Kaley discretely brought her to her dressing room and Melissa was there as well.

“What happened?” Melissa asked. “Hearts are breaking.” Kaley replied as she assisted Mayim to sit with them on the couch. “Oh. I’m sorry, Mayim. You’ll get over with that.” Melissa cheered her.

After that day, Mayim would always be seen alone and emotionless and it was bothering them for she use to be the happy and most cheerful one. Sadly, Jim was too busy with Lea that he barely notice Mayim. Every time they would see Mayim hurting as she sees Jim and Lea together, they are hurt for her as well for they knew how much she loves him and for how long she tried to hold back for him.

-

One time, the gang, Johnny, Melissa, Mayim, Jim, Simon, Kunal and some other Big Bang staff had a night out party at Kaley’s place. They had tons of foods and beverages and alcohols. Then as the party was over, some of them went home. Only Kunal, Kaley, Jim and Melissa were left. Melissa got so drunk and so talkative, she was so drunk she dropped herself to the floor. Mayim panicked and tried to assist her. “Stand up. Stand up.” Mayim told her. “No! Let me! I’m having fun!” Melissa refused to take Mayim’s hand and she pushed her hand away but Mayim insisted. “Come on. You’re drunk.” She told her. “No I’m not! I’m having fun.” Melissa insisted. Kaley and Jim decided to help Mayim to put Melissa up. “I said I’m having fun! Come on!” Melissa resisted. “Just because you’re not drunk doesn’t mean you are to stop me from having fun!” Melissa told Kaley. “And you. Just because you are sad that Jim has a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to stop me from having fun!” Melissa reveals as the alcohol swarm her. All of them were startled as Melissa unexpectedly spilled the beans. Kaley and Kunal decided to assist Melissa and leave Mayim and Jim behind. Mayim tried to help them assist her but they refused. “We can handle this.” Kaley told her. “I’ll drive her home.” Kunal added leaving Mayim behind with Jim in the room. As silence crept in, Mayim kept herself facing the door as she knows Jim is behind her waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breathe and built courage to turn to him.

“I’m gonna go too.” Mayim carefully said. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what was that about.” Jim held her arm to stop her. Mayim felt so nervous she didn’t know how to respond. “Well, she’s drunk. She doesn’t know what she’s saying.” She tried to keep safe. “Yeah. She’s drunk, and drunk people don’t lie, Mayim.” Jim sounded displeased. Mayim felt fear that this is the day that she was afraid of, him knowing that she loved him and that him taking it badly because she lied and seemed to take him for granted.

“Since when?” He dared her to confess. Mayim gulped. “Ever since… Ever since we met.” She confessed. Jim grunted but kept calm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. “Because you were with Todd.” She barely answered. “And when we broke up you still didn’t tell me?” Mayim wasn’t able to give him an answer. “And you let me tell everything about Lea to you? Mayim, do you know how bad this feels for me? Do you know that it’s like you’re making me guilty about something when I didn’t even want it?” He raised his voice to her. Mayim felt so guilty and bad for what she has done. “I know. I’m sorry. I just… I was just afraid to mess things up… I thought that if I tell you how I feel for you and you don’t feel the same way I would just get hurt and… yes! Maybe I was selfish that I didn’t wanna get hurt… But what I was really afraid of is that when I tell you what this stupid heart tells me, you might reject it and then our friendship would be affected and I would lose you and I didn’t want it to happen.” She confessed. “Well. You thought wrong. You made the wrong choice.” He told her and she felt fear as she continued to listen to him. “Guess what? I don’t know if I could trust you anymore… I’m afraid you lost me already.” He told her and left her alone. Mayim felt goosebumps all over her body as she sweats. Her heart felt like it was being pricked over by pins and she was hurting so bad as Jim dumped their friendship. She was so afraid to lose him and she couldn’t believe she actually did something to make that happen. She felt so sad she cried so hard for she was badly hurt. All the agonies from Jim having a girlfriend, Jim not loving her, up to Jim dumping everything they had built up inside her heart and it kills her.

-

The next days, Mayim and Jim didn’t communicate, he stopped answering her calls or her messages. One day, at the set of Big Bang, Mayim saw Jim coming in to his dressing room, she called and ran to him hoping he would give time to talk. “Jim! Can we talk?” She called from afar as she runs to him. Jim looked at him without any interest on his face. He entered his dressing room leaving the door open for her to enter. Mayim closed the door for some privacy. “I just want to talk…” She began. Jim rolled his eyes. “About what?” He asked. “About… Us. I mean, I’m sorry.” She apologized sincerely. “What else should we talk about? And why are you apologizing? What do you want?” He bombarded her with unanswerable questions. “I just… I don’t want us to be like this-”

“So what do you want? To be best friends? To be some goey bffs? Are you high?!” He cuts her in. “I just want us to be okay…” She softly said. “Okay? For what? For us to be close again? Come on, Mayim. Just tell me what you want.” He retorted. Mayim failed to respond for she was hurting inside. “Tell me? What do you want from me? Or should I guess? Okay. Let’s see. You want to get close to me. You want me to be the cause of your stupid heartaches. What else?” He offended. “No… Jim. Please…” She softly begged him. “You want me to accept your apology and hug you…” He continued and sarcastically hugged her. “Jim… Stop.” She continued to beg for she was badly hurt. “Oh! You want to kiss me? Fine!” He pressed his lips against her in anger but it didn’t last so long for Mayim gently withdrew herself as tears crawl down her face. Jim took a step back slowly as he felt guilty seeing her cry after what he did but he pretended it didn’t matter. “I just came here to apologize for lying to you … But you’re so insensitive… That is so insensitive.” She cried but Jim remained silent as guilt swallowed him inside. “Maybe it would be nice if you consider that I have feelings too, here.” She broke down as she points at to her chest straight to her heart. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.” She apologized once again and walked away leaving him alone. As he silence swarmed him, he felt guilty as he realize how much he hurt her when he thought that it wasn’t actually her fault to fall in love.

-

Mayim tried to divert her focus to some other things to keep her from being lonely and sad, nevertheless, their friends could still notice the pain she’s been attempting to conceal every time she smiles.

Jim’s pride prevailed and he never tried to bother to talk again to Mayim despite his urge to apologize and make it up to her. On the other hand, he spent most of his time with Lea on set and off. As days passes by, Jim began to feel something unusual inside him whenever he’s with Lea. There are times that he recalls Mayim with her actions and there were times when he would actually see Mayim in her. One time, when Jim was eating with Lea, as she opened her box of meal, Jim saw a vegan meatball and he then remembered the first time he saw Mayim eat it, he was so curious and Mayim would laugh at him for being fascinated. “Is that a meatball made from vegetables?” He asked Lea. “Yes.” She answered as she began to eat. Jim waited a bit for her to offer him a taste but she didn’t. Then Jim remembered how Mayim would fork the meatball and feed him, he couldn’t help but smile whenever he remembers how happy they used to be.

-

“Mayim.” Melissa called her attention as she was staring alone at nothing again. “You should stop being like that.” Melissa told her. “Why don’t you get out and have some fun?” She continued. “Have some fun? How?” Mayim asked. “Like… Go on a date again, start dating instead of isolating yourself.” Melissa suggested. “Come on. It’s not as if there would be someone willing to date me.” Mayim giggled. “Not when I know someone who’s been really waiting for you to go on dates again.” Melissa teased. “That person exist?” Mayim refused to believe. “Yes. I’ll set you up on a date tomorrow night.” Melissa pulled her phone and sent Chad Hardwick a message and sent him Mayim’s number. “There you go! He’s Chad.” She informed her and walked away. Mayim was unable to utter any word but she didn’t see anything wrong with it so she was fine with it.

-

Chad went to the restaurant early excited to go on a date with Mayim the next night. “Chad?” Mayim called from behind as she saw him waiting for her. That’s the only time she realized she’s going on a date with Chad Hardwick. “I didn’t expect it was you.” She confessed and sat down. Chad had a huge crush towards Mayim ever since he met her back in 2011 where he hosted the Big Bang’s PCA Panel. Their date went smooth and their relationship grew but everything went slow and Mayim refused to commit herself to him yet for she knows that she’s still not over Jim completely and Chad gladly compromised with her.

-

One evening, as Jim prepared himself to go home, he heard Melissa and Kaley talking about Mayim and he failed to resist to ask about it. “Chad? You mean Chad Hardwick?” He asked. “Yes.” Melissa confirmed. “They’re a thing?” He asked. “Well not really, but they have been dating for quite some time already.” Kaley shared and Jim felt jealousy inside him but he couldn’t explain why. “That’s good for her.” He said. “Yeah. And Chad loves her so much. I’m pretty sure he could take care of her.” Melissa commented aiming to make Jim more jealous as she felt it. “Yeah. Well. I’m gonna go now. Bye.” He farewelled and left. On the road, he couldn’t stop thinking about Mayim and so decided to pass by her house for it was on the same way anyway, it wouldn’t hurt. He planned to just peek in and don’t let her see him but as he went down from his car, he saw Chad in front of her doorsteps, they seem to just arrive home from their date. He stayed at his location and observed them from afar but his heart broke as he saw Chad landing a kiss on her lips seeming to be a goodnight’s kiss. Mayim was just steady as he kissed her and gave him a soft smile as their lips parted. Jim felt ache across his chest as he continued to watch them.

Why do I feel this way? I do not love Mayim. I can’t love her. I’m with Lea. But it hurts.

Soon then, Jim went back to his car and drove home still thinking about Mayim. As he arrived home, he checked his phone and there were no single message. He recalled how Mayim would always ask him if he arrived home safely when they were still fine but then now that she’s gone and he’s with Lea, he realized how much ideal is Mayim for him than Lea. He realized how much Mayim made him happy, it was invincible, not even Lea could make him happy the way Mayim could. He all realized that only when he knew Mayim started dating again and the tendency of her getting over him bloomed.

I don’t know but I don’t want her to stop loving me.

-

Chad drove Mayim to the set of Big Bang and Jim saw them together. She seemed happy and she was smiling. Their friends were teasing them and he chose to stay on his dressing room alone until Chad left.

“Are you guys up for a party tonight?” Kaley invited them. Everyone seemed game about it but Mayim. “I don’t think I could come.” Everyone seemed to frown as she informed them. Everyone tried to persuade her but she just can’t. “Maybe she got a date with your boyfriend. Let her go.” Jim butts in silencing most of them. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She retorted. “Oh? Then who’s Chad?” He asked. Mayim knew it could lead to some raising of voices again so she didn’t bother to reply. “Don’t tell me you’re just friends.” He added. “We are just friends.” She insisted. “You’re jus- just friends? Oh! So friends kiss now? And make out? Or maybe have sex? Are you that kind of girl now? Oh let’s see.” He insulted her and crushed his lips against her startling everyone and herself. Mayim tried to push him away but he was insisting and the moment Jim distanced himself, he received a slap from her startling everyone else even harder. “That is so insensitive of you, Jim. I told you his not my boyfriend.” She pardoned while Jim still feels the pain upon his cheeks. “If you think I’m that kind of girl… Go on. Think whatever you want. I don’t even know why do I need to force you to believe in what I say when you’re doubting everything and when I try to ask you, you won’t even bother to explain why.” She confessed making him feel guilty. She can’t stand seeing him silenced so she knew she had to walk away.

“Because I love you.” Jim shouted stopping her from walking away. She didn’t see it coming from him that moment. “Really? You call that love? I don’t think so.” She refused to believe and walked away. The gang was startled with the scene. They tried to comfort Jim who seemed to be rejected and be swallowed by heartbreaks.

They went to his dressing room to have some private talk. Johnny and Kunal decided not to interfere and just leave. Melissa, Simon and Kaley stayed and had some talks with Jim for a couple of hours.

“I saw them kissing last night.” He shared. “Why? Where?” They asked eagerly. “In front of her house. Something like a good night kiss.” He continued. “I don’t know… I think I was just jealous of Chad.” He confessed to them as they tried to comfort them. Kaley remained silent as she thinks deeply. “But aren’t you with Lea?” Simon asked. “Well. Yes but now it’s clear to me that it’s Mayim that I want to spend my life with and now I just ruined everything.” He felt regret. “I don’t think she’s ever gonna talk to me or forgive me.” He lost hope.  
“I’m pretty sure I heard her right. She told Chad to stop courting her and told him to remain just friends a while back.” Kaley recalled.  
“What?” Jim asked.  
“Yeah. She told him to stop because she’s having a feeling that you aren’t comfortable seeing him around.” Kaley added.  
“You mean she rejected Chad for Jim?” Melissa asked.  
“Kind of?” Kaley replied. Jim was listening carefully.  
“That’s something, Jim.” Simon added. “I mean, what’s not to like in Chad? But Mayim seems to choose you over him.” Simon continued.  
“You’re right. But I doubted her. How could I be so dumb?” Jim sighed. “There’s no other choice than to try to win her back or you’ll lose her, completely.” Simon made him realize.  
“I’m gonna win her back.” Jim tried to regain courage.

-

Jim went to Lea that same evening to talk about things and clear things up. “I am in love with someone else.” He confessed but Lea seem to see it coming. “I mean, I’m sorry. It’s just that I didn’t realize it until today… And I didn’t mean to hurt you or play you or waste your time.” He continued as Lea was carefully listening. “Come on. You can slap me if you want. Throw your drink on my face, come on, I deserve it.” He added. Lea smiled and giggled. “Who is she?” She asked. Jim was startled he didn’t know if it was right to reveal. “Is it Mayim?” She guessed. “How did you know?” He asked amusingly. “It’s obvious. Your eyes sparkle when she’s around. You make each other happy? How couldn’t that be love? Don’t you think I notice it?” She told him. He felt guilty dumping a wonderful girl like Lea. “Go get her.” She encouraged him. “Don’t ever let it go because what you guys have? That’s what love is.” She added. She advised Jim all throughout and they settled being just friends as Lea admitted to him that she’s planning to fly to Australia and stay there for good as well.

Jim went home and reflected about certain things especially about what’s between Mayim and him. It was now clear to him that he’s in love with her and he is into doing anything just to win her trust and love again, those that he wasted.

-

The next evening, Jim unexpectedly appeared on Mayim’s doorsteps. “What are you doing here?” She asked clueless. “Mayim, please listen to me.” He pleads. “This is not the right time to talk, Jim.” She refused. “Mayim. I am sorry. I am here to apologize for everything. I am sorry for the words and all the tears that I’ve brought to you, all those heart aches. I broke up with Lea because I realized that whenever I look at her, I fall in love only because I see you and she said that she could see it in my eyes too. Mayim, I swear that I am so sorry for it and if I could turn back time and change those times that I’ve rejected and ignored you, I would. I wouldn’t hurt your feelings, I wouldn’t make you cry, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, and to be honest, all those things I told you, I didn’t mean it… And the only thing I meant was when I said that… I love you…” Jim spoke continuously disabling Mayim to interfere. Mayim was so touched she couldn’t utter any word. Those were the words she needed and wanted to hear. “Because I… really do love you, Mayim.” He continued. Mayim’s eyes got teary in no time, she couldn’t believe he was saying all that to her. “So do I.” She barely replied and smiled as her tears stream down her cheeks. “You what?” He asked regaining hope. “I love you too. What the hell, Jim.” She confessed and he grew a large smile on his lips and quickly embraced her with his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. “Is that true? You love me too? I love you. I love you.” He was so intoxicated. As he looked straight he saw an old man inside her house smiling at him.

Mayim immediately wiped her watery eyes due to tears of joy. “Oh. Uhm. Dad, Jim. Jim, my dad.” Mayim introduced them to each other. Jim felt overwhelmed. “Mr. Bialik? Hello! Dear lord.” He was so stunned meeting his father and he immediately shook hands with him. Suddenly Mayim’s mom went out of the kitchen giving Jim a smile too. “My mom.” Mayim told Jim. “Good lord. Hello Mrs. Bialik!” He greeted. Mrs. Bialik looked at her husband wondering who Jim is. “Our future son I guess?” Mr. Bialik told her. Mayim smiled. “Yes… That’s true. I am so badly in love with you daughter. She stole my heart. She’s so great. I love her more than anything.” He told her parents making them like him more. “I guess a dinner with our son would be great?” Mr. Bialik offered. “Wo-wow. That’s- yes. It would be an honor!” Jim replied overwhelmingly. “What do you think, Mayim?” Mrs. Bialik asked. Mayim giggled as she see how much they like Jim. “Absolutely.” She replied and smiled at Jim.

“I love you.” Jim whispered to her as they head towards the dining room. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

-END-


End file.
